The Community-Based Research Core of the proposed U54 RMATRIX-II will contribute to the overall RMATRIX-II aims~(1) Foster clinical and translational health disparities research; (2) Build institutional and community research synergy; and (3) Advance the career development and mentoring of health disparities investigators?by promoting T3-T4 translational research in Native Hawaiian, Pacific Islander, and Filipino communities. The Community-Based Research Core works closely with the Professional Development Core and the Collaborations & Partnerships Core as the RMATRIX-II Trifecta to identify, triage, and assist university and community investigators, emphasizing community-based participatory research approaches. Guided by a Community Advisory Board (CAB), this Core will identify community research priorities and assist community-campus research teams to conduct community-based research designed to assess and ultimately reduce health disparities in the priority HEALTH Initiative areas. This Core also will identify and implement training and mentoring activities to increase the capacity of community members and institutions that wish to engage in research with UHM. At the same time, this Core will assist UHM investigators who seek to learn more about community-based research. A key role is to coordinate dissemination of research findings to partnering community-based organizations (CBOs) through semi-annual Reports to the Community. The significance of this Core is its potential to increase public trust in scientific research, increase community participation and capacity in translational research, expedite the dissemination and implementation of scientific innovations and discoveries into real-world applications, increase the sustainability and application of scientific discoveries, and foster open dialogue with community partners.